


The Shame Bin

by Miranda_tries_their_best



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because I'm very self indulgent, Consensual Non-Consent, I am ashamed but not enough to stop, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Shameful smut, Smut, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teratophilia, There's probably gonna be a lot of monster fricking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda_tries_their_best/pseuds/Miranda_tries_their_best
Summary: smutty one shots that probably should have stayed locked away but here you go.





	1. Roceit - Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter
> 
> \- Rape roleplay  
> \- Bestiality (Deceit is shapeshifted as a dragon)  
> \- Deceit Sanders (Sympathetic)  
> \- Safe Wording.

The prince ran through the forest, the heavy beat of wings always right behind him no matter how fast his aching legs carried him. It was clearly just playing with him, letting him run until he tired himself out. He could already feel his lungs burning as he jumps over roots and foliage in his way, he was far to graceful to trip over roots like a cliché horror- Shit!

 

Roman tumbles down into a ditch he failed to notice while watching for potential tripping hazards. Of course, something like this just had to doom him. "That was quite the graceful landing..." A chilling voice reminds him he doesn't have much time to spare, quickly shoving himself off the ground to scramble up the small drop he fell.

 

Unfortunately, before the prince had the chance to flee again five large digits trapped around his torso and lifting him up off the ground. "Are you still fighting me, my little Prince?" The dragon coos, keeping it's grip tight.

 

"Release me at once, you overgrown lizard!" Roman cried out with more courage then he felt with claws digging into his chest, tearing strips into the fabric of his shirt and leaving light red scratches across his skin. 

 

The creative side is pulled against the cool scales of the dragons own chest, a dark chuckling from the beast vibrates through Roman's body. The poor prince barely has any time to prepare himself as the dragon launches itself into the air, taking flight. Apparently, they weren't too far from their destination before it only takes a few moments before Roman is dumped unceremoniously on the soft grass of an open field, the dragon leaning down to have its face hover over Roman, it's single golden eye staring into the creative sides soul. One of the creatures talon pushes down on his chest lightly, claws on either side of his head to keep him pinned in place.

 

"Oh, my delicious little Prince... I'm bored of playing cat and mouse, it's time I claimed what is mine..." Roman could feel the monsters heated breath over him, sending shivers down his spine as the beasts other claw pokes at the prince's side.

 

"Don't touch me, villain!" Roman cries out as he begins to squirm under the dragon's grasp. "I don't have anything of yours! Let meeEE-" The man's words are interrupted with a screech, a heated slimy appendage licking up Roman's thigh, the tongue stopping just before his clothed crotch.

 

"You are more valuable than any treasure I could steal. You will be mine." The reptile purrs as the claw that was prodding Roman's side catches on the rim of the Prince's pants, ever so slowly dragging the fabric down to his knees despite his preys renewed struggles. 

 

Roman can almost feel himself slipping free, he thinks that if he squirms down a bit he can- His attempt to escape is foiled before there was even a chance by the beast flipping him over onto his stomach, each paw pinning down the Prince's arm. "Release me!" His shouts, voice cracking slightly as fear sets in.

The dragon only pauses for a moment, letting its eyes soften and lifting up some of the weight on the creative sides arms. It leans forward to nuzzle its snout into the prince back. Roman takes a small breath to calm himself and nods, speaking softly. "Still green, do-don't worry." He murmurs, the tender moment only lasts a couple seconds before Deceit resumes his role and drags his long tongue up Roman's back, catching the creative side off guard as he lets out an undignified squeak.

 

The reptiles laughter shook Roman to his bones, heated pointed tongue dragging up his spine. Each lick getting lower and lower, he's about to shout at the creature again when the beast laps over the crack of his ass, smooth appendage gliding over his entrance and forcing the prince to let out a surprised moan much to the dragons delight. "My lovely little Prince, I wonder if you could take me in this form?" The monster over him practically purred as it gave enough rough lap, the tip of its tongue catching on his hole. "Have you ever taken a dragon's cock before? I wouldn't be surprised, I've heard tales of what a slut you are." 

 

Roman could feel his face heating up in humiliation as a particularly forceful lick practically lifts his ass into the air. "Aaaah- N-no!" He moans out much to his dismay. He didn't want to admit to how his struggles have died down, his cock hard and hanging between his legs. "Nh-never a dragon's..." His voice wavers off as the dragon once again laughs at his misfortune, adding to the tight pit in his stomach.

 

His breath was stolen from him when the pointed tip of the beasts tongue pressed into his entrance, the appendage heating him up from the inside as it slowly fills and stretches him. He grips tightly onto the grass under him, ripping it from the earth as he tries his best not to moan. It's in vain the moment the beasts tongue brushes against that bundle of nerves inside him, the prince nearly screams at the pleasure that races up his spine.

 

The dragon focuses it's attention there, being sure to grind it's tongue down with every movement, the sensations driving Roman insane as hot pleasure stabs through his gut. The royal doesn't know how much more he can take, his cries growing louder as that coil inside him tightens. His face feels on fire from red hot shame, he's going to cum from this alone, cock untouched, he's going to-

 

The whine that escapes Roman when the tongue pulled out of him fills the Prince's gut with embarrassment. The dragon stands slightly, looking down at the disheveled prince it's captured. "You look amazing like this, my pet." It sounds almost as breathless as Roman, it removes it's claws from the prince and watches as it's pray stays in place with his head down and ass up. "How the mighty have fallen..." It coos before carefully pushing the prince onto his side, getting no response from the creative side. "How are you feeling, Roman?" Deceit breaks character once more, lifting his head a bit more to give Roman some space only to notice how he was trembling.

 

It takes Roman a moment to find his words, choking out a quiet. "Ye-yellow... No, I- Red..." He glances up to see Deceit immediately drop his dragon disguise to his normal self, the scaled side lays down beside Roman on the grass with his hand offered. The creative side moves slowly to hold Deceits hand. "Sorry- I-I just... Intense. I'm-"

 

Before Roman can continue, the lying side pulls him closer, pressing a small kiss to the royals cheek. "No need to worry, pet. You did amazing." Deceit runs a hand through Roman's hair, catching the way Roman's eyes water slightly. "What do you wish to do?" He asks gently, showing Roman that rare softness that the lying side almost never gives to anyone else.

 

"I don't... Th- this is too much but I-" Roman cuts himself off, leaning closer to Deceit and hiding his face in his shoulder. The prince takes a shuddery breath and remakes their surroundings, the open field around them becoming a warm bedroom, dirt and grass becoming a soft silk bed. Once Roman can feel the change in the environment he can let himself calm down, leaning up to press a kiss to Deceits jaw. "Can I..?" His question wavers off, he puts way too much trust into someone who's name is Deceit and he knows it.

 

But Deceit nods slightly, laying back on the bed and not protesting when Roman crawls on top of him and slowly removes the other sides clothes. The prince traces his fingertips along the snake scales that litters Deceit's body, noticing the way how the liar shivers under his touch and gasps out Roman's name almost silently.

 

The prince leans in to press a soft kiss to his snake's lips, Deceit's arms wrapping around him and keeping him close.

 

They stay like that for a quite a while, all soft kisses, and gentle caresses until the romantic side feels safe enough to allow Deceit to lead him to the bath.


	2. Naga! Deceit/Logan Snake heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My keyboard is broken so it was fun trying to edit this on my computer
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Deceit (Sympathetic)  
> \- Subdrop? (Logan gets overwhelmed and kinda zones out near the end)  
> \- Heat/Mating cycle.

A man stood in front of the maw of a cave that would surely intimate anyone who knew the creature that lived inside it. The humid air that flowed out of the entrance made it feel a little harder to breathe but a sweet scent drew him closer despite his beating heart.  
Logan was told to stay away unless he prepared to deal with the consequences of visiting his dear Naga during this time of year. He only had to wait one more day before Deceit would have enough control over his urges to be able to handle a visit with his human lover without the risk of doing something he might regret. It's nearly been a week and some small embarrassing part of the logical man missed that sharp-toothed grin that should have scared him.  
  
Logan only made it a step in the cave before he hesitates, his face feeling on fire as he thought of what fate may lay before him. He had offered to stay the week with his lover, to tend to his needs during his heat but Deceit shot him down quickly.  
  
 _"I know you certainly love the idea of it, darling." Deceit had cooed in his ear, voice sending shivers down his spine. "But I can't guarantee your safety while I'm in that state."_  
  
Logan reaches to adjust his tie, it suddenly feeling hot around his neck. Deceit was right, the idea of the Naga being out of control and taking anything and everything he desired from the human sounded very appealing in theory but luckily Logan thought with his brain, not with his- _cough_. So, the two men worked on something much more safer.  
  
Now Logan stood outside the cave on the tail end of Deceit's heat, a time where the Naga will have little problem doing as he wishes but still aware enough to listen if Logan needed to stop if he got overwhelmed or decided that perhaps this fantasy was best left a fantasy only. All the human had to do was wonder inside until the Naga caught his scent and came for him.  
  
Logan only made it a few feet before a large yellow blur lashed out of the darkness, the human feared he would fall back but before he could think the large snake tail was wrapped around him, squeezing tightly around him without actually crushing him. "Oh, I didn't think you would be sssuch a tease." Deceit growled above him. "Ssstanding there looking ssso tassty for me but not coming to me, ssso cruel." The snake would sound a lot more pathetic if his clawed hands weren't ripping Logan's shirt open, exposing his chest to the humid air and Deceit's own wondering hands.  
  
Logan thought the heat was too much before but now it felt so consuming, Deceit's chilled fingers wasting no time in pinching his nipple and making him gasp. "I wah- was just-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the Naga pressed his teeth his lover's throat, efficiently replacing his words with whimpers. He could do nothing but tilt his head back and grind the bulge of in his pants against his lover's soft scales, not that he could get much friction with how his entire lower body was trapped in Deceit's coil.  
  
It seemed to be enough for the Naga though, the coils loosened enough for Deceit to shove his human back enough to spread his legs and rip apart those stupid dress pants in his way. Logan made a brief sound of protest as the fabric was torn away from him but he quickly covered his mouth to muffle a shout as Deceit into his thigh. It frightened the human for a moment before he realized that the Naga didn't truly bite him, fangs only nicking his skin and quickly soothed as the snake suckled and lapped up what little blood came to the surface and causing the human to muffle quiet moans behind his hand.  
  
"Dee- Dee, Please! I've been waiting too long-!" It was embarrassing, the state Deceit could put him into but he had little time for shame when the Naga grinned a Cheshire smile at him. Scaled fingers slid along the humans thigh and pulse near Logan's entrance, the grin was momentarily replaced with a look of shock.  
  
"Oh, you filthy boy~" The snake did little to hide the excitement in his voice, his hand wrapping around the large toy that was seated inside his love. "Couldn't wait for me, could you? Needed sssssomething to fill you up, hmm?" Deceit was practically giggley, tugging the toy to see the large knot that pulled against his human's hole. Logan shook his head, keeping mouth covered with both his hands to try and stifle his cries as the Naga pulled the toy until the knot was halfway out before fucking it back into his pet. "Oh, no? Don't lie to me, darling. I know how cocky hungry you can be, pet you picked this out thinking it was the closest you'd get to both my cocks."  
  
Logan found himself shaking his head more desperately, biting into his hand as Deceit ground the toy right against his prostate. It was hard but the human dropped his hands to claw at the naga's tail under him, his dull nails unable to dig into the tough scales. "Yh-you said to be- Ah fuck, Dee!" His head shot back, moaning loudly into the open cave as the toy shoved deep inside him. The snake slowly pulling the knot so that its rim stretched Logan at its thickest point, letting it rest there until Logan caught his breath and could speak once more. "I-I wanted to- hah, to take both your- you said to be- to be ready..." He managed to tremble out his words. The human felt his body shaking as the knot popped out of him, soon hearing a thump of the toy being thrown aside and feeling the coils under him shift.  
  
Logan lifted his head to met his lover's gaze and froze. Deceit's pupils were blown wide enough to make his eyes look black as they bore into Logan's being. The Naga leaned over Logan's trembling form, his clawed hands lifting the human's hips so that something very hard and wet pressed against his lower back "I'm going to devour you." He said in a hushed tone and for a moment Logan feared he actually would but soon became very distracted as the tip of one of Deceit's cocks pressed against the humans entrance, waste little time in thrusting deep into him with little resistance thanks to the dildo. The snake shuddered at the warmth that encased his cock and knew he had to fuck his second into his little mouse soon but he held back, simply enjoying the sight of Logan squirming under him and trying to desperately hard not to fuck himself on the nagas cock like a good boy.  
  
Logan wasn't nearly full enough, Deceit's second cock resting heavily against his thigh and so close to his own length. He wasn't quite sure what to do however, it was thrilling how his lover was looking at him more like prey then a person but the warmth inside him felt like it was burning. So with a shaky hand, the human found himself reaching down between his legs and caressing the cock that wasn't yet inside him. The coils under him tightened and Deceit's sharp nails dug into his hips, it may have been a warning but Logan ignored it in favor of angling himself so that Deceit could slide both his cocks inside him.  
  
It tense for a moment, Logan looking at his snake lover and opening his mouth to say something but all the came from him was a scream as whatever was holding Deceit back snapped. The Naga slamming roughly slamming his cocks into his poor human, he dropped Logan's hips and let his tail manipulate the man's body into pounding himself on his cocks. Deceit found himself moving his hands up to grip the back of Logan's neck as well as tangle in his hair forcing the man to keep eye contact with him.  
Logan found he couldn't do much, his sight was hazy as his brain seemed to clock out on him. All he could do was feel the two long cocks get slammed into him, small nubs along them kept dragging against his prostate and dragging pathetic sounds from him that he will deny till his grave later on but for now all he could focus on was his quickly growing orgasm and a pair of brown and golden eyes that seemed to pick him apart from the inside.  
  
"De- Dee ple-please, please, please-" Logan found himself slurring out pleas, losing himself to the feeling as the hand that was still by his legs grips onto his cock, sloppily stroking it to the forceful thrusts of his Naga. With that extra sensation, his huddles over his peak. His seed painting white over his stomach as he feels himself tighten around the Naga that doesn't even slow down for him, quickly overwhelming him. Deceit lets go of his head in favor of wrapping around him while he spasms from the overpowering pleasure, it almost hurts with how amazing it feels and the only relief he can seem to get is clawing desperately at the thick skin of his lovers back as another orgasm is forced from him without him even needing to touch himself and Deceit showing no signs of slowing down.  
  
  
Logan doesn't really remember when they stopped, his mind so lost in the painful pleasure that he loses track of reality and how many times he came. Only comes back when something cold is pressed against lips, swallowing around the cool water the slowly trickled into his mouth. A soft moan leaves him as the water soothes his dry throat and lifts a hand to the glass to drink more.  
  
"Are you back with me, my pet?" A soft voice is the only reason he lets the glass lower, looking up to see Deceit watching him with a worried expression. The Naga raises a hand to brush his fingers through the human's tangled hair, earning a soft hum from the man.  
  
"I wasn't aware that I left." Logan finds himself smiling, still floating in the comfortable fog that seemed to make everything fuzzy. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lover's cheek before leaning back again and relaxing against the naga's tail.  
  
Deceit only gave a small chuckle, loosely curling around the human to completely wrap him up and hopefully make him feel more secure. "I may have had less control then I believed, I didn't realize how out of it you were until the second time I came." The snake continued to gently rake his claws through Logan's hair, scratching softly when the logical man leaned into it.  
  
"You only achieved orgasm twice?" The human furrowed his brows, he's sure he lost count of his own by the time he felt Deceit fill him. He only got a chuckle and kiss to his brow in reply to his question, the Naga promised that they would talk about it more once Logan was in more clear headspace.


End file.
